Ilusão na tela
A sedutora indústria do sexo rebaixa a dignidade de suas atrizes e aprisiona seus consumidores. Saiba como não cair nessa armadilha A ex-atriz pornô Shelley Lubben, em seu livro Truth Behind the Fantasy of Porn (A Verdade por Trás da Fantasia da Pornografia), afirma que a pornografia é “a maior ilusão do mundo”. Segundo ela, muitas mulheres desse universo fazem uso de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas para poder fingir que gostam do que fazem. Embora a indústria do sexo tente pintar outra realidade, Shelley revela que “as mulheres têm uma dor indizível por ser espancadas, cuspidas e xingadas. ... Pornografia é nada mais do que sexo falso, contusões e mentiras em vídeo. Confie em mim, eu sei”. No livro, Shelley traz testemunhos de outras ex-atrizes, como o de Michelle Avanti, que em sua primeira cena tentou desistir: “Um ator disse que eu não poderia voltar atrás porque havia assinado um contrato”, disse Michelle. “Fui ameaçada de ser processada em uma enorme quantia em dinheiro, se não fizesse a cena. Acabei tomando doses de vodca para fazer a cena. Como eu fazia mais e mais cenas, abusei da prescrição de pílulas que me eram dadas a qualquer momento por diversos médicos em San Fernando Valley.” Shelley diz que muitas mulheres acabam nesse mundo por culpa da extrema erotização da sociedade. “Onde mais poderia uma criança que foi hipersexualizada ter tanta atenção? Os olheiros da pornografia ficam à espreita pesquisando por anos os perfis online e, como predadores, aproximam-se das desavisadas fêmeas sexualizadas. Fingindo ser admiradores, postam elogios ... e as adolescentes emocionalmente carentes rapidamente caem na armadilha.” Jennifer Case é outra atriz que deixou a indústria do sexo, segundo ela, “pela graça de Deus”. Hoje, Case também milita contra a pornografia e diz aos homens: “Há uma pessoa real do outro lado das imagens que você está vendo, e você está destruindo a vida dela e a vida dos filhos dela.” Numa entrevista para o site The Porn Effect, ela testemunha de sua própria experiência sobre os malefícios que a indústria pornográfica provoca nas mulheres envolvidas. Case diz que ficou traumatizada, foi oprimida e se sentiu abusada. Assim como outras atrizes desse segmento, ela também se tornou viciada em drogas e precisava do dinheiro da pornografia para continuar alimentando o vício. Além disso, teve que lidar com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Mercado que só cresce Apesar dos riscos relacionados com a pornografia (para quem faz e para quem consome), segundo matéria publicada no site LifeSiteNews, a produção e a venda de conteúdos pornográficos representam a sétima maior indústria dos Estados Unidos. “Novos vídeos e páginas de internet são produzidos a cada semana, com a revolução digital trazendo grande número de novos sistemas de distribuição.” Os rendimentos anuais do segmento chegam perto dos 15 bilhões de dólares, nos Estados Unidos, e quase 100 bilhões ao redor do mundo. Essa indústria é maior do que Microsoft, Google, Amazon, eBay, Yahoo!, Apple, Netflix e EarthLink juntas. Perto de 50 milhões de norte-americanos adultos visitam regularmente sites de sexo virtual. De acordo com o National Council on Sexual Addiction and Compulsivity (Conselho Nacional Sobre o Vício e a Compulsividade Sexuais), existem mais de 20 milhões de viciados em sexo nos Estados Unidos, 70% dos quais afirmam ter problemas de comportamento sexual virtual. De acordo com pesquisas do Barna Group, quase 40% dos adultos acreditam não haver imoralidade nenhuma em ver material de sexo explícito. Além disso, aproximadamente um a cada quatro acredita que não deveria haver restrições quanto à pornografia ou ao seu acesso. “Infelizmente, 28% dos cristãos acreditam que, mesmo com o que está escrito em Mateus 5:28, não há nada de errado em ver pornografia”, diz Regis Nicholl, colunista do site BreakPoint. “O mais triste é descobrir que por volta de 50% dos cristãos e 40% de seus pastores admitem ter problemas com a pornografia”, revela. E o problema começa cada vez mais cedo. As palavras “sexo” e “pornô” estão entre as dez mais procuradas por crianças na internet. O ranking foi feito pela empresa de segurança Symantec, que identificou as cem principais buscas feitas durante quatro meses, por meio de seu serviço de segurança familiar OnlineFamily.Norton, que supervisiona o que as crianças e os adolescentes fazem na internet. A palavra “sexo” aparece em quarto lugar e “pornô” em sexto. Para o especialista em tecnologia da informação e autor do livro Como Proteger Seus Filhos na Internet (Novo Conceito, 2012), deixar a criança diante de um computador com acesso à web, sem qualquer tipo de monitoração, é a mesma coisa que colocá-la numa esquina e não ficar vendo o que acontece. Perda do prazer Grande número de jovens consumidores de pornografia na internet está sofrendo de ejaculação precoce, ereções pouco consistentes e dificuldades de sentir desejo com parceiras reais, é o que afirma reportagem publicada na revista Psychology Today. Pesquisa feita pela Universidade de Pádua, na Itália, indicou que 70% dos homens jovens que procuravam neurologistas por ter um desempenho sexual ruim admitiam o consumo frequente de pornografia na web. Outros estudos de comportamento sugerem que a perda do desejo acontece porque esses grandes consumidores de pornografia estão abafando a resposta natural do cérebro ao prazer. Anos substituindo os limites naturais da libido por uma intensa estimulação acabariam prejudicando a resposta desses homens à dopamina. Esse neurotransmissor está por trás do desejo, da motivação e dos vícios. Ele rege a busca por recompensas. Uma vez que o prazer está fortemente ligado à pornografia, o sexo real parece não oferecer recompensa. Então, essa seria a causa da falta de desejo em muitos homens. Em seu site, Regis Nicholl publicou o testemunho de um homem que escreveu o seguinte: “Desde que coloquei internet de alta velocidade em casa, comecei a ver muito mais pornografia e meu desejo e desempenho sexuais diminuíram lentamente. Agora, está se tornando um problema real. Eu simplesmente não fico tão excitado quanto ao sexo como de costume e parece que perco o interesse depois de alguns minutos.” William Struthers, da Faculdade Wheaton, explica que “os homens parecem ter sido feitos de tal maneira que a pornografia sequestra o funcionamento adequado de seu cérebro e tem efeito de longo prazo em seus pensamentos e em sua vida”. Struthers é psicólogo com formação em neurociência e especialidade de ensino nas bases biológicas da conduta humana. Atalho para a intimidade No livro Wired for Intimacy: How Pornography Hijacks the Male Brain (Programado Para a Intimidade: Como a pornografia sequestra o cérebro masculino), ele se vale da neurociência para explicar por que a pornografia é uma grande tentação para a mente masculina. “A explicação mais simples da razão por que os homens veem pornografia, ou procuram prostitutas, é que eles são levados a procurar intimidade”, explica ele. O impulso para obter intimidade sexual foi dado por Deus e é essencial para os homens, reconhece Struthers, mas é facilmente mal direcionado. Os homens são tentados a buscar “um atalho para o prazer sexual por meio da pornografia” e acham que dá para se acessar esse atalho com facilidade. Segundo Struthers, quando o homem vê imagens pornográficas, essa experiência cria novos padrões na programação do cérebro, e experiências repetidas formalizam a programação. Baixa autoestima feminina Mas o problema não se restringe aos homens. Pesquisadores da Universidade da Califórnia e do Tennessee, nos Estados Unidos, recrutaram 308 universitárias, entre 18 e 29 anos, para completar um questionário online. Elas responderam questões sobre a qualidade do namoro, satisfação sexual e autoestima. Segundo matéria publicada no site da revista Superinteressante, “o resultado mostrou uma relação entre felicidade, autoestima e filmes pornôs. Quanto mais pornografia os namorados ou maridos viam, maior era a chance de ter um relacionamento infeliz. Quem reclamou sobre o vício exagerado do namorado em assistir a vídeos pornôs mostrou autoestima mais baixa e insatisfação com o namoro e com a vida sexual. De tanto se compararem, ou ser comparadas às moças dos filmes, elas ficam mais inseguras com o desempenho na cama ou com o próprio corpo”. A verdade é que a pornografia traz um estresse enorme para o relacionamento, principalmente no casamento. É comum que a esposa do usuário expresse sentimentos de traição, desconfiança e perda de autoestima. Com frequência, esses sentimentos levam à depressão clínica com feridas psicológicas e emocionais duradouras. Violência e exploração A socióloga americana Gail Dines é uma das fundadoras do movimento Stop Porn Culture, dá aulas de sociologia e gênero na Faculdade Wheelock, em Boston, e é uma grande crítica da indústria pornográfica. Em seu livro Pornland (Terra do Pornô), ela levanta uma hipótese perturbadora: os filmes pornográficos, acessados pela internet por qualquer adolescente, seriam os responsáveis pelo aumento de casos de violência sexual contra a mulher e contra crianças. “As imagens têm um impacto profundo sobre nós. Isso não significa que alguém que se masturbe vendo pornografia irá estuprar uma mulher. Mas os estudos mostram que, no caso de homens inclinados a praticar violência sexual, quanto mais pornografia eles assistirem, maior será a chance de cometerem crimes”, disse Gail em entrevista para a coluna Mulher 7×7, no site da revista'' Época''. “Já entrevistei muitos desses agressores e tenho certeza absoluta de que o crescimento da divulgação de materiais pornográficos usando crianças, ou explorando o universo infantil, está aumentando a violência sexual contra crianças. Algumas pesquisas mostram que, entre 40 e 80% dos homens que baixam da internet pornografia infantil acabarão se envolvendo em algum tipo de abuso contra menores. Os estudos definitivamente sugerem que há uma ligação”, completa ela. De acordo com a professora, a pornografia relaciona sexualidade ao menosprezo pelas mulheres. “É uma combinação muito ruim, especialmente quando pensamos que os meninos veem pornografia pela primeira vez por volta dos 13 anos. O que significa para um menino que ainda está desenvolvendo sua sexualidade ver pornografia? Quanto mais erotizamos essas imagens, mais dizemos aos homens que é dessa maneira que eles devem tratar as mulheres, que eles devem achar isso excitante. E os garotos vão construir sua identidade sexual em torno dessas imagens.” Em seu site, o ex-candidato à presidência dos Estados Unidos, Rick Santorum, afirmou que a pornografia naquele país é uma “pandemia”. “Ela contribui para a ódio e a violência contra as mulheres. É um fator que contribui para a prostituição e o tráfico sexual”, escreveu. E tem mais: número significativo de pessoas envolvidas com a indústria da pornografia no cinema e na internet é vítima de tráfico humano internacional. O Departamento Estadual Americano registra que há mais de 12 milhões de escravos modernos, aproximadamente 1,5 milhão dos quais são forçados para o mercado do sexo. Apelo de quem sabe o que diz A ex-atriz Jennifer Case admite que os consumidores de pornografia têm parte da culpa em manter essa indústria de ilusão, mas ela acredita que só com a ajuda de Deus alguém consegue deixar esse e outros vícios. “Homens, Deus ama vocês! Eu amo vocês também e sempre orarei por todos, para que as cadeias sejam quebradas”, diz ela. “Você é escravo da pornografia tanto quanto qualquer atriz pornô. Se você está vendo pornografia ou está viciado nela, você está tentando preencher um vazio interno que só Deus pode completar. Toda vez que vê pornografia, está aumentando o vazio e você destruirá sua vida.” Num apelo muito franco, Case diz que “essas mulheres mundo pornográfico são preciosas e merecem ser amadas exatamente como vocês homens merecem. Você pode realmente estar sendo cúmplice na morte de alguém! Atores e atrizes pornôs morrem o tempo todo de AIDS, overdose de drogas, suicídio, etc. Por favor, parem de olhar pornografia!” Impressionam os apelos sinceros de mulheres como Shelley Lubben e Jennifer Case. Elas sabem que, como qualquer vício, o da pornografia geralmente começa com o descuido e a curiosidade e vai se aprofundando, até que a pessoa se dá conta de estar escravizada pelo hábito destrutivo. O alcoólatra deve ficar longe da bebida. O dependente químico deve passar longe das drogas. E o viciado em pornografia também deve tomar medidas preventivas. Se o problema dele é a internet, deve-se acessá-la sempre acompanhado de outras pessoas, limitar o tempo de navegação, ser muito focado e específico no uso (evitando navegar a esmo por aí) e colocar filtros no computador (veja box “Manual de segurança”). Finalmente, e mais importante: como disse Jennifer, só com a ajuda de Deus se pode conseguir a libertação plena. Portanto, se você vive esse drama, intensifique ou estabeleça uma conexão com Deus, por meio da oração sincera, do estudo diário e reflexivo da Bíblia, do apoio de um líder e/ou de um grupo cristão e da frequência regular à igreja. *Artigo adaptado da revista deste ano da campanha Quebrando o Silêncio (quebrandoosilencio.org). Manual de segurança Para evitar o mal da pornografia (e outros perigos) online, são necessários alguns procedimentos e cuidados. Por exemplo: (1) Mantenha o computador em uma sala de uso comum da casa. Isso evitará que você se sinta “sozinho” e, portanto, livre para acessar certos sites. Isso é policiamento e autoproteção. (2) Fiscalize seu próprio tempo de utilização do equipamento. Estabeleça limites. (3) Se for navegar em chats, escolha aqueles que sejam confiáveis. (4) Em bate-papos virtuais, não prossiga em diálogos que gerem desconforto para você ou se tornem muito pessoais. (5) Não marque encontros com alguém que você conheceu pela internet, a menos que tome todos os cuidados para que isso seja seguro. (6) Domine a máquina para não ser dominado por ela. O que a Bíblia e a igreja dizem De modo geral, a sociedade contemporânea só classifica como nociva e criminosa a pornografia que se utiliza de crianças como objeto de desejo, enquanto tolera e estimula o consumo dos chamados filmes adultos. Porém, a Bíblia e as igrejas cristãs vão na contramão desse pensamento. Saiba por quê. (1) Brincar com a sexualidade é colocar em risco algo frágil, valioso e difícil de consertar (1Co 6:18-20). (2) O desejo sexual foi planejado por Deus para “colar” duas pessoas por toda a vida (Gn 2:24; Mt 19:4-6, 1Co 6:16). (3) A pornografia abre portas para outros pecados sexuais (Mt 5:27, 28). Ela contamina e domina o centro de controle da vontade. (4) O sexo pornográfico é superficial e não satisfaz, porque separa o prazer do relacionamento pessoal. Vendido como uma mercadoria, ele serve como uma droga que produz alta-tensão ou ameniza a dor. (5) Para a Igreja Adventista, a pornografia destrói a intimidade dos casamentos, ofende a dignidade feminina, insensibiliza seus consumidores e explora seus personagens, principalmente quando são crianças. Fontes: Declarações da Igreja (CPB, 2003), p. 69, 70; Os Dez Mandamentos (CPB, 2006), p. 61-72; e Celebração do Sexo (Hagnos, 2006), p. 631. O ciclo do vício É difícil encontrar alguém que nunca teve contato com material de sexo explícito, seja intencional ou acidentalmente. Apesar das restrições de idade, calcula-se que, nos Estados Unidos, 70% da produção pornográfica vá parar na mão dos adolescentes. E, no Reino Unido, que 90% desse conteúdo seja consumido via internet. Curiosidade, ebulição hormonal, fácil disponibilidade e fuga dos problemas existenciais são os fatores apontados para explicar tanto interesse pelo conteúdo erótico. O problema é que tão popular quanto o consumo, são os efeitos negativos da pornografia. Ela cria expectativas irreais sobre a sexualidade e dificulta que casais reais desenvolvam intimidade emocional. Além disso, em muitos casos, o vício está associado a problemas de autoestima e autoaceitação. Quem está preso a esse ciclo, talvez precise de ajuda profissional, da família e de líderes religiosos para se libertar de falsas crenças a respeito de si mesmo. Veja como funciona o círculo vicioso. Desejo: a pessoa é tomada por pensamentos sexuais e busca obsessivamente por estímulos. Ritual: o hábito que leva à masturbação é repetido, o que aumenta a fixação. Ato: é compulsivo, porque o viciado não controla seu comportamento. Desespero: sensação de total impotência diante do próprio comportamento. Fonte: Adolescentes em Conflito (Vida, 2003), p. 340-351.